Specialization System
'Description' At character level 45 players unlock the Specialization System, a set of class specific passive bonuses. Press K, and select the “Master” tab to open the Specialization System interface. Specialization/specialty points are required to level up a specialization skill. Currently, a player can utilize have a total of 1,145 specialty points (used and not used points). 'How to Gain Specialty Points?' On the interface click “Confirm” to select a percentage of EXP gained from fighting monsters that will be taken and received as specialization EXP. Players must earn 3,500,000 specialization EXP to acquire 1 specialty point. The other alternative is to use a Stone of Special Insight, which grants 1 specialization point. 'What are Specialization Skills?' For every character class, there are 6 Master skills, 4 Myth skills, 6 Legend skills, and 4 Extreme skills. Each of these four sets of specialization skills are unlocked when a character reaches a further level (45, 60, 75, and 91, respectively). Each specialization skill can be maxed to level 10 by default. Further level increase can be done through super and ultimate specialization. Super specialization indicates the ability to max a skill level above 10 up to 15. Ultimate specialization indicates the ability to max a skill level above 15 up to 20. (Requires super specialization first!) Non-reincarnated characters may apply Super specialization to up to 2 different skills, and Ultimate specialization to only 1 skill. Reincarnated characters, however, may deeply specialize twice as many skills. Nevertheless, because of the limit of 1145 total Specialization Points, such deep specialization is NOT compatible with leveling up every skill to L10. 'Level-up Requirements' Each time an Specialization Skill is leveled up, a definite amount Specialization Points are used up. The amount of points required depends on which set of skills is involved (Master, Myth, Legend, Extreme), as well as the deepness of specialization (Normal, Super, Ultimate). In order to gain access to Myth, Legend, or Extreme specialization skills, as well, as Ultimate specialization, the character must have reached the respective levels listed above. The following table lists the cumulative Specialization System point costs, calculated from the former one. Note that following the strategy of upgrading every available skill to L10 will result in the following SP costs. The L10 strategy requires a total of 960 specialization points to be fulfilled, leaving up to 185 SP available for Super and Ultimate specialization. For non-reincarnated characters that will only have 1 Ultimate and 2 Super specializations available, such remnant is enough to acquire —for example— a L20 Legend-tier skill, and two L15 Myth-tier skills. 'How can I reset my specialization skill level back to 0?' You can either rebirth your character and keep your points or talk to General Store Owner in any of the major cities and purchase a Specialization Reset Stone 1. Purchasing the reset stone will make you lose those specialty points and you will have to farm them again. You can reset the super and ultimate specialization done on any skill back to level 10. These points are also lost when reset. Right click a skill at +20 and select “Cancel Ultimate Specialization Mode” to set it back to Lv15. Right click a skill at +15 and select “Cancel Super Specialization” to set it back to Lv10. What happens to my specialty points and skills when I reincarnate? After reincarnation all specialization skill levels are reset to 0, and all specialty points are retained (including the points that went into your skills). You will not have access to the specialization system interface until you have reached level 45 once again. Why can’t I utilize my specialization system benefits after reincarnating? Specialty Point cost to level all skills to Lv10: 960 points This means you have 185 points left to utilize if you max all skills to level 10. Post-reincarnation Reincarnated characters will be able to use a 3rd (at Lv86) and 4th (at Lv100) super specialization, and will also able to do a 2nd (at Lv100) ultimate specialization. If you want to use your benefits post-reincarnation you will not be able to have all skills at Lv10. If you put all skills at Lv10 you will not have enough points to do super and ultimate specialization on the 2 skills you want to +20, and the 4 skills up to +15. 'Specialization Skills' Paladin | Templar | Crusader | Holy Knight Berserker | Warlord | Deathknight | Destroyer Ranger | Sharpshooter | Hawkeye | Predator Assassin | Darkstalker | Windshadow | Shinobi Wizard | Archmage | Avatar | Warlock Necromancer | Demonologist | Shadowlord | Shinigami Cleric | Prophet | Saint | Archangel Sage | Mystic | Shaman | Druid Engineer | Gearmaster | Cogmaster | Mechmaster Demolitionist | Gunner | Bombardier | Artillerist Void Runner | Dimensionalist | Reaper | Phantom Time Traveler | Key Master | Chronomancer | Chronoshifter Category:Game_Basics